Bittersweet Valentine's Day
by JazCullenSwan
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, llena de felicidad cada parte de tu ser, pero a veces la felicidad se convierte en dolor y angustia. Yo viví una dulce historia de amor que se volvió un infierno. Todos Humanos


**Advertencia: La historia contiene escenas de violencia y sexuales, si eres menor de edad o no toleras estos temas lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

***La historia fue beteada por Mariie Cullen PotteR, a quien agradezco sinceramente ser tan linda y tomar su tiempo en esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Historia participante en el concurso Cuando el amor no basta...<strong>

**Summary:** El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, llena de felicidad cada parte de tu ser, pero a veces la felicidad se convierte en dolor y angustia. Yo viví una dulce historia de amor que se volvió un infierno.

**Nombre de la Autora:** JazCullenSwan

**Rating:** M

**Categoría:** Swan

**Numero de palabras:** 9982

**Descargo de personajes:** Los personajes son parte de la Saga Twilight que a su vez es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Valentine's Day<strong>

Siempre tuve una vida complicada, en casa nada de lo que mi familia proyectaba a la sociedad era real y esa era una de las razones por las cuales al cumplir veintiún años decidí salir de ahí.

Mis padres no son gente millonaria que tenga que conservar cierta imagen a los demás, simplemente son ese tipo de personas que no toleran que la gente hable de ellos.

Ahí inicia mi problema con las relaciones sentimentales.

La relación que llevaban Renné y Charlie siempre fue más bien un acuerdo desastroso, mi madre dedicada a la casa y a cuidarme, al ser hija única ella no tenia en realidad mucho que hacer, así que su tiempo lo dedicaba a pensar en ella y a hacerle la vida imposible a mi padre. Sus constantes discusiones en frente de mi solo colaboraron a que me convirtiera en una niña tímida y sin ganas de socializar.

No puedo decir que Charlie era el bueno de la historia, él se dedicaba a trabajar y a pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa. Desde que puedo recordar, mi padre ha estado con otras mujeres y mi madre a sabiendas de eso siempre terminaba por perdonarlo o simplemente haciendo como que nada pasaba, claro siempre pensando lo terrible que sería si la gente hablara de cómo su matrimonio perfecto termino en divorcio.

Había sido la primera relación más frívola y destructiva que he conocido… La primera, no la única…

Mi vida fuera de casa no puedo decir que ha sido fácil, nunca estuve acostumbrada a tener amor pero si a tener montones de cosas materiales que ahora no puedo costear.

Al ser Licenciada en Sistemas Informáticos y recién egresada no podía exigir el mejor de los sueldos, comencé en una empresa pequeña donde mi función era dar mantenimiento a cualquier daño que apareciera en el sistema operativo del equipo o algún programa dentro de el, incluso si el hardware fallaba yo era la encargada de dar una solución.

Vivía de una manera decente al menos tenia para la renta de mi departamento y comer diariamente, desde niña he sido una persona que le gusta ahorrar así que cuando necesitaba algo recurría a mis ahorros.

Siempre fui una persona con metas de crecimiento en la mayoría de los ámbitos, desde pequeña me ponía metas que de alguna manera siempre realizaba, el único ámbito en el cual nunca me intereso hacerlo fue precisamente en el amoroso.

Nunca soñé con ser la amada princesa de alguien, no me entusiasmaba soñar con un vestido blanco y una familia numerosa o pequeña, simplemente me limitaba a creer que mi solitaria existencia era lo único que necesitaba. Incluso llegue a soñar que una vez comenzara a envejecer tendría una pequeña cabaña alejada de los demás donde por fin podría estar sola y con todos mis éxitos en alto. Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí que no siempre lo que deseamos es lo que en realidad obtenemos.

Lo descubrí después de cumplir dos años viviendo sola y casi el mismo tiempo en mi trabajo. Me sentía estancada, sabía que la experiencia y el crecimiento laboral no se lograría en escasos dos años, pero comenzaba a sentirme algo incomoda en mi puesto, mi jefe había empleado a uno de sus sobrinos el cual estaba aprendiendo mis funciones, fui honesta conmigo misma, una vez aquel joven aprendiera yo seguramente saldría y tenía que comenzar a buscar un trabajo que llenara más mis expectativas tanto en el ámbito económico como haciendo algo que me apasiona, la creación de programas…

Buscando en internet logre localizar una empresa que solicitaba un programador con conocimientos en el leguaje C y Java, no exigían experiencia y aunque yo la tenia eso daba puntos a mi favor. Envié un correo electrónico para solicitar una cita. La respuesta fue casi inmediata, al día siguiente tenía que presentarme con mi currículum profesional.

Para asistir pedí a mi jefe poder salir unas horas antes de mi trabajo y a pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo accedió.

Salí con toda la disposición de obtener aquel puesto.

Una vez llegue a la dirección me encontré con un edificio de cuatro pisos, totalmente blanco y con un gran letrero que decía Software and Hardware-CULLEN.

Por alguna razón entrar ahí me causo un escalofrió, era como si algo me dijera que a partir de este momento todo cambiaria, mi intuición nunca fallaba…

Subí rápidamente al segundo piso después de que la recepcionista me atendiera y diera la información necesaria para poder entrar al área de recursos humanos al llegar fui atendida por una mujer muy amable.

Buenas tardes, vengo a mi cita con la señora Rosalie Cullen.

Buenas tardes, mmm bajo su vista al folder que estaba en el escritorio ¿Eres Isabella Swan?

Sí, la misma.

Muy bien, por favor toma asiento, la señora Cullen te recibirá en un momento me sonrió de una manera tan cálida que solo pude regresarle la sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin pude entrar a la oficina de la persona que me haría la entrevista. Era una mujer alta, rubia, con un cabello largo e impresionante, ojos azules y cuerpo simplemente perfecto. No era joven, pero irradiaba elegancia.

Buenas tardes, señorita Swan Estiro su mano saludándome y por supuesto que correspondí a su gesto.

Buenas tardes, señora Cullen.

Tome asiento por favor, antes que nada y sin ánimos de ser ofensiva me gustaría que me muestre su currículum, necesito evaluarlo ahora, si en verdad cumple las expectativas del puesto, continuamos con la entrevista.

Le entregue mi folder el cual permaneció en sus manos por varios minutos, después de leer a detalle toda mi experiencia laboral y mi nivel de estudios en las áreas que a ella le parecían importantes seguimos con la entrevista, parecía muy interesada en mi trabajo y yo estaba cruzando los dedos porque en realidad así fuera.

Bueno, señorita Swan, honestamente me parece una persona preparada para el puesto, no tengo mucho tiempo para conseguir a alguien y hasta ahora usted es la más apta de todos los que he entrevistado, también le debo una disculpa por el modo en que le pedí sus documentos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y suelo ser así de dura en ese aspecto si desde el inicio alguien no me interesa para mi empresa simplemente se va.

No tiene por qué disculparse, señora Cullen y agradezco su honestidad.

Bueno, entonces queda usted contratada, bienvenida a Software and Hardware-CULLEN, mi secretaria le dará las instrucciones necesarias.

Ya no había más que hablar, durante la entrevista me había mencionado lo referente al sueldo y los horarios de trabajo, los cuales eran por su parte menos horas que en la otra empresa y mucho mejor paga.

No pude evitar salir con una sonrisa triunfante de ahí, simplemente era perfecto, comenzaría con mi nuevo empleo a partir del lunes y por el momento necesitaba presentar mi carta de renuncia a mi antigua compañía.

El tiempo simplemente paso rápidamente, resolví todo y mi cabeza pudo mantenerse tranquila, para mí era un gran paso comenzar en un lugar nuevo, nunca fui buena adaptándome y esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles.

Al llegar de nuevo al edificio entre saludando a la misma chica que me recibió la vez pasada en la entrada del primer piso, a su lado estaba un joven de lindos ojos verdes, nada feo debo mencionar, me veía como si fuese algo comestible y solo pude enrojecer, pocas veces alguien me miraba de esa manera y menos siendo alguien así de guapo.

Seguí mi camino hacia el segundo piso donde firmaría mi contrato. La mujer encargada de eso era muy linda, no comparado con la señora Rosalie pero era bella a su estilo, cuerpo esbelto, cabello corto y negro, ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa. Se presento como Alice Cullen. Al parecer toda la familia tenía un puesto dentro de la empresa, me vi tentada por preguntarle que parentesco tenía con la hermosa rubia, pero era una pregunta fuera de lugar así que mordí mi lengua y continúe con mis cosas.

Me sorprendió saber que tendría una pequeña oficina, bueno por así decirlo, era un espacio grande donde solo había tres cubículos, al parecer compartiría el espacio, pero estaba feliz, en mi antiguo puesto solo teníamos un espacio más reducido varios técnicos y yo.

Comencé a ordenar mi lugar cuando de repente sentí a alguien cerca.

¡Vaya! Mi madre menciono algo sobre un nuevo programador, pero se olvido mencionarme que era una linda dama al levantar mi vista me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes, el mismo joven que estaba abajo en recepción.

Buen día, soy Isabella Swan la nueva programadora.

Mucho gusto señorita Swan, soy Edward Cullen, pero puedes llamarme Edward.

El gusto es mío Edward, llámame Bella.

Espero que te sientas cómoda en la empresa Cullen, yo seré tu compañero al igual que mi cuñado Jasper, el cual seguramente no tarda en aparecer.

Muchas gracias, parece un lugar tranquilo y espero cumplir las expectativas.

Pues solo diré que si lograste convencer a mi madre de darte el puesto seguramente cumples con todos los requisitos.

¿Madre? ¿Eres hijo de la señora Rosalie?

Mmm pues sí, digamos que es una historia larga… comenzó a reír, lo que lo hizo verse aún más guapo, no pregunte sería totalmente extraño verme interesada en algo como eso.

El guapo Edward Cullen…

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, las que a su vez dieron paso a lo que fue aproximadamente dos meses, estaba muy bien en mi empleo, me sentía muy tranquila con el ambiente de trabajo y más aun haciendo lo que más amaba.

Tenía buena relación con mis dos compañeros directos, aunque Jasper era más bien una persona reservada y solo intercambiábamos información referente al trabajo, Edward era otra historia. Él siempre se portaba lindo conmigo, comentarios, miradas, detalles… Varias veces al llegar me encontré con una linda rosa roja en mi escritorio o una pequeña caja de chocolates.

Me sentía como una adolescente, que obviamente a mis veintitrés años para nada lo era, nunca había tenido este tipo de ilusión, jamás preste especial atención en un chico al punto de sentir cosas por él pero con Edward las cosas eran totalmente distintas.

Me gustaba y era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo, solo una vez me permití estar con alguien a mi lado, fue la segunda relación frívola que conocí, Tyler fue un noviazgo pasajero universitario, estuve con él al inicio solo para conocer un poco sobre eso, gracias a mi tonta decisión no tuve un primer beso especial o una primera vez de ensueño. Aunque en realidad no me parecía importante, solo quería despejar mis dudas, el final de esa relación no significo absolutamente nada. Edward era algo distinto, comenzaba a sentir la ilusión de poder besarlo y soñaba con algo más que una simple amistad.

Una tarde antes de salir del edificio me detuvo para hablar.

Bella ¿tienes algo planeado para esta tarde?

Pues no, simplemente volver a mi departamento y preparar mi cena.

Es viernes por la noche creí que saldrías con tus amigas o quizá tu novio.

¿Amigas? ¿Novio? Parecía la típica frase para sonsacar información. Novio y amigas eran palabras prácticamente inexistentes en mi vida, la única amiga que había tenido era precisamente en Forks en el mismo sitio donde se quedaron mis padres, era una amistad superficial totalmente, solo la hija de unos amigos de Renné y Charlie con la que conversaba. Y como mencione Tyler no fue más que una relación sin sentido.

No, más bien no existe con quien salir así que solo me limito a seguir con mis cosas.

Eso sí me sorprende, pero no cuestionare nada y hare lo que tenía pensado, me gustaría que salgas conmigo y en vista de que no tienes planes no acepto negativas su sonrisa torcida me dejo fuera de juego, se veía hermoso sonriendo de esa manera.

No es como si me dejaras alternativa pero honestamente me encantaría.

Salimos en dirección a un restaurant, al parecer planeaba conocerme y eso para mí estaba perfecto.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas simples como lugares favoritos, comidas preferidas, música, películas y muchos más temas que no tenían el fin que a mí me interesaba: conocer realmente a Edward Cullen.

¿Así que me dirás porque no tienes amigas? pregunto sin titubeo alguno, eso me agrado al parecer podríamos ser al menos amigos.

Es algo extraño y complicado al mismo tiempo, siempre estuve prácticamente sola, la relación con mis padres solo ayudo a que fuera una persona aislada, antes me preocupaba pero ahora simplemente me da lo mismo.

Continuo preguntando cosas con relación a mi vida, la convivencia con mis padres y todo lo que pase en esa patética casa.

Ahora pienso que es justo que me cuentes de ti.

¿Quieres conocer mi vida? Si crees que la tuya es complicada la mía es muchas cosas peores pero creo que ya es tarde y si me concedes tener una linda tarde contigo mañana te cuento toda mi amarga historia.

Me encanta tu método para invitarme a salir con una sonrisa coqueta tomo mi mano y salimos de ahí.

Me llevo a mi casa como todo un caballero.

Este hombre me fascinaba y si continuaba de esta manera terminaría por atrapar mi corazón.

Estaba como loca arreglando mi departamento, nunca recibía visitas y quería que él tuviera una buena impresión.

Llego puntual cosa que agradecí, si continuaba dando vueltas por mi sala terminaría desmayada y sin manera de salir de aquí.

Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien ¿y tú?

Perfectamente, honestamente sin ganas de hacer muchas cosas, aunque no quería perder la oportunidad de verte.

Pues si no tienes ganas de salir podemos pedir una pizza y ver televisión Me encanto pensar que quería estar conmigo.

Estuvimos algunos momentos comentando cosas sobre el departamento, decidimos pedir comida china y sentarnos en la alfombra de la sala para conversar cómodamente.

¿Así que comenzamos con tu historia?

Bien, ahí voy, como sabes ahora soy como el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett Cullen, en realidad ellos son mis tíos, Rose es hermana de mi padre y hace ya algunos años que estoy bajo su tutela, los recuerdos que tengo del que era mi hogar no son los más felices solo puedo decir que han hecho que intente por todos los medios ser mejor, al menos me he superado y ahora estoy estudiando mi carrera universitaria Su rostro estaba como una máscara de frialdad, parecía concentrado en no dejar que más emociones emergieran a la superficie.

"Desde siempre recuerdo que en casa el ambiente era desagradable, mis padres discutían por asuntos de dinero, comíamos poco y Carlisle solo se preocupaba por mantener su vicio, el alcohol, cuando mi madre se ponía aún más exigente mi padre constantemente la golpeaba, Esme un día no aguanto más maltratos y decidió irse, se fugo con un hombre del que no sé nada, lo único que tengo muy bien grabado en mi memoria es que ella se marcho dejándome solo con una persona violenta y sin escrúpulos. Solo era un niño de seis años y ya tenía que valerme totalmente por mí mismo. Carlisle descargaba toda la frustración del abandono de mi madre obviamente conmigo, que al ser tan parecido a ella solo me ganaba aun más golpizas Podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo y yo me sentía tan impresionada, era verdad, mis problemas eran berrinches absurdos al lado de los que él tenía.

"Un día, justo después de que yo "celebrara" mi cumpleaños siete Carlisle llevo a casa a una mujer, Renata lleno el vacio que mi madre dejo al menos con él, yo solo recibía más maltratos y reclamos por parte de ella y aun más golpes por parte de él; pasados unos meses a la llegada de esa mujer mi padre decidió largarse con ella, me explico que estaba harto de mi, que necesitaba su espacio y poder rehacer su vida, llamo a tía Rose quien acepto llevarme con ella y criarme como su hijo al lado de mi prima Alice, tío Emmett accedió y desde ese entonces ellos han sido mis padres, mi familia.

¿Pero ya no supiste nada de ellos?

De Esme no he vuelto a tener noticias, de Carlisle sí, mi regalo de cumpleaños número doce fue una visita al entierro de mi padre, murió de cáncer, ni siquiera cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte pudo acercarse a mí para pedir ayuda o simplemente para poder hacer las paces.

Edward, no sé qué decir, eras un niño cuando pasaste por todo eso, me sorprende la fortaleza con la que pudiste sacar a delante tu vida a pesar de todo.

Bella no tuve opción, yo no podía simplemente ser como mi padre, he pasado por cosas difíciles, mis tíos a pesar de que muchas veces estuvieron con problemas económicos nunca me hicieron sentir como una carga. ¿Sabes? Eres a la primera persona que no es de mi familia que le cuento esto.

Gracias por la confianza.

Es que desde la primera vez que te vi en el edificio Cullen algo en ti me atrajo, como si desde siempre nos conociéramos y ahora es como estar platicando con una vieja amiga.

Sí, lo sé, es un sentimiento algo raro pero lindo…

Hablamos mas sobre nuestras familias y lo distintas e iguales que a su vez eran. Pasamos horas en la sala de mi casa…

La amistad con el paso de los meses creció, pero yo no podía decir que solo lo quería como un amigo, Edward Cullen rondaba mi cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo y ya no sabía qué hacer, por las noches solo quería tomar mi celular y llamarlo, pedirle que viniera a verme y decirle lo que realmente sentía. Muchas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre comenzaba a pensar tonterías y terminaba acobardándome. Eran siempre las mismas dudas: si quizá le daba pena que en la empresa supieran que sale conmigo, si quizá el no quería tener algo conmigo por ser mayor, cosa absurda porque solo era más joven que yo por tres años, la duda más dolorosa era creer que simplemente no estaba interesado.

Estábamos por el mes de Junio y Edward estaba por festejar su cumpleaños número veintiuno, entre platicas durante el trabajo lo cuestione sobre como festejaría su día y al decirme que no tenía planes y ni siquiera tenía animo de planear algo yo decidí hacer algo para él.

Ese día era sábado y la empresa no laboraba los fines de semana así que el viernes le dije que necesitaba verlo al día siguiente en mi departamento, accedió y yo seguí con mis planes. La noche del viernes cocine un cheesecake y lo decore con fresas. El sábado después de arreglar mi departamento comencé a elaborar una de mis especialidades: enchiladas suizas.

Ya con todo preparado me dispuse a esperar al invitado de honor.

Cuando llego lo recibí con un fuerte abrazo y con la mesa bien ordenada ya con la comida servida y el cheesecake al centro.

Muchas gracias Bella, en verdad este cumpleaños es el más especial teniéndote a mi lado.

No tienes que agradecer nada simplemente quise hacerlo.

Fui feliz al ver como disfrutaba cada bocado de lo que prepare con tanto cariño. Estuvimos platicando de trabajo, de música y de recuerdos sobre vivencias en la escuela, Edward me contaba sobre su último año de universidad.

Después de algunas horas decidimos pasar a la sala, y en esa misma alfombra donde él me contara su triste e intima historia paso lo inimaginable.

Bella quiero decirte algo y no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero es que desde hace algún tiempo me da vueltas la cabeza y creo que no encontrare mejor momento.

Puedes decir lo que sea.

Me gustas, tal vez esta no es la manera romántica y cursi en la que debería decirlo, pero esta es mi forma de ser, mi esencia y quiero que lo sepas, Bella Me quede ahí quieta y con la boca abierta, ese hombre precioso me decía que le gustaba…

Igual me gustas, Edward Era menor que yo pero no me importaba, en la empresa no había políticas sobre salir con otros empleados y eso me aliviaba, algo en él me llamaba para amarlo y cuidarlo.

Cuando dije eso se acerco a mí y en un rápido movimiento tomo mis labios para unirlos a los de él en un beso intenso, no era algo casto y dulce, era demandante, ardiente, lleno de deseo.

Me recostó en la alfombra y coloco su cuerpo sobre el mío, era pronto para tal reacción pero no me importaba, ya no era una niña y mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a tan delicioso beso.

No fue suficiente con besarnos, nuestras manos tomaron el control del asunto, las mías buscaban contacto con la piel de su pecho levantando su camisa y sacándola por su cabeza. Sus manos, por su parte, recorrían mis costados, sentí la necesidad de indicarle que estaba bien si me acariciaba un poco más, tome una de sus manos y la coloque en mi cuello, mi mano estaba encima de la suya para poder guiarlo, comencé a bajarlas recorriendo así un camino de mi cuello a mi abdomen y subiendo nuevamente pero al subir deje su mano en mi pecho incitándolo así a acariciarme. Fue entonces que dio especial atención a esa zona, sus manos retiraron mi blusa y comenzaron a acariciar mis senos por sobre la tela de mi sostén. Sentía su erección rosando mi estomago y solo logro hacer que mi cuerpo vibrara.

Las sensación era simplemente exquisita su tacto era perfecto.

Yo necesitaba sentirlo, comencé a acariciar su miembro por sobre su pantalón, pero no era suficiente, desabroche la prenda y la baje un poco junto a su bóxer, cuando mis manos se colocaron sobre su muy erecto miembro sentí como Edward temblaba.

Ahora era una competencia, él no dudo un momento e hizo lo mismo con mis jeans, por debajo de mis bragas sus dedos separaron mis pliegues dándome así sensaciones sorprendentes.

Sentí como de un momento a otro uno de sus dedos se adentraba en mí causando que mi boca estallara en gemidos y de manera inesperada coloco un dedo más. Ambos seguimos ese ritmo, tocándonos y haciendo que el otro arrojara jadeos de puro placer.

No podíamos darnos tiempo para más caricias, ambos nos demostrábamos como durante estos meses nos habíamos deseado en secreto, sin pensarlo desnudamos nuestros cuerpos y de a poco Edward comenzó a entrar en mí, un suspiro salió de mi pecho, por fin estaba sucediendo, lo sentí llenarme y gemí de tal forma que lo sentí crecer aun más dentro de mí. El ritmo que comenzó con lentitud fue incrementando la intensidad, las embestidas eran profundas y hacían que mi mente simplemente divagara, el ambiente estaba lleno de gemidos de placer autentico.

Ya no podía más sentía como vibraba y él al notarlo hizo su ritmo aun más acelerado. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse al tiempo que sentí su miembro hacer lo mismo, ambos explotamos al mismo tiempo, un orgasmo sorprendente…

Estábamos cada uno en su propio mundo, sumidos en pensamientos hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estábamos viendo el alma del otro atreves de los ojos, este hombre formaría parte importante de mi vida, este hombre seria mi primer amor.

Pareces un sueño, odiaría tener que despertar y estar solo de nuevo Sus palabras tocaron mi corazón, yo tampoco quería despertar.

No soy un sueño y no sabes cómo anhelo que tú no lo seas.

Pasamos la noche juntos como dos amantes que desde hace meses no pueden separar su cuerpo del otro, no necesariamente tocándonos… simplemente juntos abrazados sin necesidad de más.

Era el inicio de una relación que ninguno de los dos imagino, una relación que nos dejo un toque agridulce en nuestra vida…

Todo era nuevo para mí, Edward era dulce y siempre muy lindo. Podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa.

Al cumplir un año de relación sentí que moría de amor.

Era el cumpleaños de Edward y esta vez yo no había planeado algo en especial por los ajetreos del trabajo, prepare un pastel y le di su regalo el sábado, esta vez el día de su cumpleaños seria domingo pero me había contado que su familia quería hacer algo especial y solo estarían sus padres, su hermana y él.

Toda la mañana del domingo la dedique a la limpieza del departamento. Por la tarde recibí un mensaje que me robo una linda sonrisa.

"_¿Podrá la preciosa dama que lee este mensaje regalarme algunas horas hoy durante la noche?" _

Después de algunos mensajes me cito en una cafetería cerca de casa, pero me especifico que no debía entrar solo tenía que buscarlo fuera del local.

Salí de casa a tiempo, no me gustaba hacerlo esperar, cuando llegue estaba fuera del local recargado en el Volvo con una hermosa sonrisa y con una rosa en su mano y un pañuelo. Entendía que trajera una rosa pero ¿un pañuelo?

Se acerco dándome un beso que me dejo sin respiración, siempre sus besos eran intensos, llenos de amor y deseo.

Mi vida, tengo algo que mostrarte pero necesito vendar tus ojos para que sea una sorpresa.

Con el pañuelo tapo mis ojos y me coloco en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje fue corto y cuando el auto se detuvo intente descubrir mis ojos pero no me dejo.

Bella, no seas impaciente ahora sabrás de que trata.

Me guio por unas escaleras, me sentía algo inquieta, no me gustaban las sorpresas y me sentía rara sin poder ver, pero confiaba en él con mi vida.

Cuando abrió una puerta por fin desato el pañuelo, frente a mi había una habitación preciosa, la cama llena de pétalos de rosas rojas y con una mesa frente a la cama con una pequeña fuente de chocolate que alrededor tenía fresas y bombones invitando a hundirlos en el delicioso chocolate liquido de la fuente. Estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, solo unas pequeñas lámparas daban una linda luz roja.

Mi corazón bombeaba desenfrenado, no podía creer que algo tan romántico y hermoso me estuviera sucediendo.

Gire en mis pies para encontrar la cara del hombre de mi vida, el hombre que no había olvidado que ese día era nuestro aniversario, yo no lo había mencionado para no olvidar que era un día más importante el día que él celebraba un año más de vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estampe mi boca en sus labios, lo bese como si fuera el último beso, saboree cada parte de su boca una vez intensificamos el beso, mi lengua acariciaba la suya haciendo que me derritiera por la sensación.

Gracias, Edward gracias por esto, me encanta, eres el mejor.

Feliz aniversario Bella, es un día especial para mí, hace un año conquiste a la mujer de mi vida y no podía pasar sin ser celebrado, Te Amo, no sabes cuánto te amo… era la primera vez que lo decía y en sus ojos pude ver la dulzura con la que lo decía.

Edward, también te amo.

Nos fundimos en un beso más demandante. Nuestros cuerpos se saludaron de tal forma que las palabras estaban sobrando.

La ropa era solo un estorbo y en un instante nos deshicimos de ella, cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron desnudos nos acercamos a la cama, pero yo aun quería hacer algo más. Antes de que Edward hiciera otro movimiento le indique que esperara y me acerque a la mesa con el chocolate, tome una brocheta de fresas y llene solo la primera fresa con chocolate, comencé a colocar con la brocheta chocolate en el cuerpo de mi amor, los pezones, los brazos las piernas y su miembro. Cuando termine el recorrido con las fresas mordí la misma con la que había hecho el trabajo y la puse en la boca de mi amado para que hiciera lo mismo. Le indique que se recostara y subiendo en él comencé a limpiar con mi lengua todo rastro de chocolate, disfrute lo dulce de su piel.

Cuando llegue a su miembro di especial dedicación, lo tome con mi boca y acaricie cada rincón, mi lengua conocía bien la zona que lo llevaba al límite y no tardo en acariciarlo al instante, mi cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo que Edward me indicaba con su mano y mis manos al no poder permanecer quietas acariciaban sus testículos y su trasero. Sus gemidos solo provocaban que mi lengua aumentara las caricias, hasta que él no lo soporto más y con un fuerte gemido termino en mi boca. Yo no había hecho algo especial en nuestro aniversario pero le demostraría que lo amaba con cada parte de mí ser.

La noche entera la dedicamos a amarnos, Edward me demostró con cada delicado toque que sus palabras eran reales…

El tiempo como siempre va más rápido cuando la felicidad está de visita, los meses pasaron seguidos por los años, todo en nuestra relación era lindo, compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero algunos meses después de nuestro segundo año de noviazgo nuestra relación dio un giro…

La familia de Edward sabía que estábamos juntos, ellos lo respetaron, tenía saludos amables de la señora Rosalie que al ser una mujer seria ya era mucho recibir; el señor Emmett era atento, incluso varias veces paso por el área de programación a bromear con nosotros sobre nuestro noviazgo, era un hombre sencillo y juguetón.

Aunque nunca hablamos de tener un noviazgo formal, como cenas en casa de los padres del otro o algo por el estilo nuestras almas sabían que esto iba más allá, no podíamos ser algo que simplemente era una descripción muy simple de lo que en realidad éramos.

La confianza y comunicación eran palabras que en todo momento se hacían presentes, amor era el tónico de cada día… Y por consiguiente hacer el amor era perfecto.

Nunca pensé en los celos, jamás por mi cabeza cruzo la idea de que mi amado Edward pudiera sentirse amenazado por alguien más, lo descubrí en el momento menos esperando y con la persona que menos pensé que pasaría.

Como mencione antes nunca conocí el significado real de tener una amiga, pocas veces me di la oportunidad de socializar y mucho menos de conocer realmente a alguien. Desde hacía un tiempo Alice, la hermana de Edward, era muy amable conmigo, iba más allá de ser cuñadas, intentaba que saliéramos juntas a comer o de compras. Las invitaciones las hacia cuando me encontraba en los corredores de la empresa, se paraba a tener alguna corta conversación conmigo, era amable y a mí me parecía una linda persona, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para salir, mis días se centraban en el trabajo y en mi amado novio.

Una tarde estaba cómodamente en mi cubículo cuando Alice se acerco a mí.

Hola Bella, venía a buscar a Jasper, pero como no está y no me resigno a comer sola ¿qué te parece si bajamos a almorzar algo juntas? Edward había salido con Jasper y por lo tanto no tenía a mi acompañante cotidiano para comer juntos.

Claro, me encantaría Le di la sonrisa más sincera que tengo y rápidamente salimos del edificio.

Así que cuéntame que tanto haces en tus tiempos libres Bella.

En realidad no mucho, soy una persona un tanto antisocial.

Pues yo te he visto muy sociable con mi hermano Ambas reímos, lo cierto era que Edward era la única persona cercana que tenía en mi vida en esos momentos. Creo que estas acaparando por completo a mi hermanito, tendré que sabotearte Su tono de voz me dejo algo confusa, y al ver mi expresión rio.

Tranquila Bella solo bromeaba.

Por un momento creí que eras la típica hermana celosa y corría peligro a tu lado Ambas soltamos una carcajada, me sentía tranquila en compañía de ella, era tierna y sencilla.

¿Sabes? Mi hermano es un tanto especial, es sincero y lindo, pero tiene un temperamento que a veces es algo incontrolable, bueno no quiero ser entrometida, solo quiero que sepas que podemos ser amigas y si necesitas algo aquí estaré ¿está bien?

Asentí, parecía un aviso o una manera sutil de decirme algo importante. Edward nunca había mostrado ser una persona con temperamento fuerte así que las palabras de Alice me dejaron pensando, aunque no hubo mucho que pensar, esa misma tarde lo comprobé…

Estuvimos charlando cosas de trabajo, nos contamos cosas personales pero nada íntimo, simplemente fue un momento agradable.

Al salir del trabajo tuve que irme sola a casa, esa era la rutina que teníamos con Edward, llegábamos por separado al trabajo, almorzábamos juntos y a la salida me llevaba a casa o a pasear un momento.

Estaba por llegar a mi departamento, justamente acababa de doblar en la esquina del edificio cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de manera brusca del brazo y comenzaba a jalonearme con fuerza hacia mi casa, estaba en shock, Edward parecía al borde de la locura, sus ojos verdes eran casi negros, su rostro reflejaba rabia.

Edward suéltame, me lastimas, me duele el brazo.

¿Dolor? Aun no sabes lo que es dolor Isabella.

Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba así?

Las dudas fueron resultas, no de la mejor manera, no con palabras precisamente…

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y justo en ese momento sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas, al inicio me pregunte por qué me sentía así, pero al sentir de nuevo como azotaba mi espalda contra en la puerta mi mundo se detuvo, me estaba agrediendo físicamente…

Tomo mi bolsa y saco las llaves, al entrar volvió a hablar.

Ahora sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor…

Sin darme la oportunidad de rebatir estampo su mano en mi cara, la cachetada que nunca había recibido de nadie, el golpe que ni mis padres se atrevieron a dar lo estaba recibiendo de la persona que amaba…

Me tomo del cabello levantándome levemente del piso, dolía, él tenía razón, estaba conociendo el dolor real, pero no precisamente el que sufría mi cuerpo, el que más dolía era mi corazón.

¿Quieres tener amistades Isabella? No entendí su pregunta y al ver mi cara de desconcierto me dejo caer de tal modo que todo mi cuerpo se desparramo en el frio piso.

Dime, tanta falta de hace conversar ¿Qué no puedes esperar a que yo llegue?

¿De qué hablas?

Mala respuesta.

Si el dolor de mi cuero cabelludo y el de mi mejilla era intenso no se compararon con el que en ese momento sufrió mi estomago, como si se tratara de una lata que pateas cuando vas caminando por la calle, él, mi amor, pateo mi estomago con lo que parecían todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento no pude mas y todo se oscureció, me desmaye dejando mi cuerpo aún más vulnerable.

Cuando tome conciencia y recordé lo que había pasado simplemente me negaba a creerlo, estaba muerta de miedo, temía abrir los ojos y recibir más golpes.

Mírame preciosa, sé que has despertado Abrí los ojos, al mal paso darle prisa. Estaba en mi cuarto. Me encontré con su mirada, ya no parecía molesto, pero aun así un frio horrible recorrió mi cuerpo.

Isabella, me provocaste y perdí la razón.

Explícame como te provoque Edward, porque honestamente no lo entiendo No sonó tal cual como un reclamo, no quería alterarlo, simplemente necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué saliste con Alice? ¿Qué tenias que hablar con mi hermana como para hacerlo cuando no estoy presente?

Edward, amor, ella me invito, solamente almorzamos juntas, no hablamos de nada en especial, solamente de trabajo.

No quiero que te alejen de mí, Bella, no quiero saber que tienes alguna amistad extraña con mi hermana, no quise ser cruel contigo pero debes entender, te amo, todo lo que hago es por nosotros… Me perdí en su explicación ¿Alice nos separaría? ¿Acababa de golpearme por nuestro bien? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Lo que definitivamente me dejo totalmente aturdida fueron mis sentimientos, a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder y de que todo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos denunciar al hombre que acababa de hacerme daño, mi corazón estaba bombeando como loco pensando en Edward defendiendo lo nuestro, no entendía cómo demonios seguía amando a la persona que me había hecho algo como esto. Pero no podía hacer nada, mi corazón traicionero había decidido, lo perdone, aun con el dolor de cada parte acribillada con sus manos y pies lo perdone…

Amor nadie nos separara, no tienes que preocuparte.

En ese momento olvide todo, se acerco a mi besándome con necesidad, como si hubieran pasado años desde nuestro último beso.

La intensidad del beso aumento, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y fueron al encuentro de toda mi piel, se tomo su tiempo para sacar mis zapatillas, desabrochar mi pantalón y quitar mi blusa. Una vez mi cuerpo estuvo solo en ropa interior bajo hasta mis pies comenzando a dejar besos húmedos en ellos, sentí su lengua recorrer desde el empeine hasta mi rodilla, lo repitió en ambas piernas, me excito sentir sus caricias en mi piel.

Sus besos continuaron hacia arriba y en el trayecto con sus dientes haló un poco la tira de mis bragas indicándome así que elevara mi cadera, cosa que hice rápidamente, con sus dientes deslizo la prenda hasta sacarla por completo, era excitante verlo tan entregado a mi cuerpo.

Así siguió repartiendo besos por todo lo que desde hace meses era suyo, desabrocho mi sostén y acariciando mis pechos con sus manos hizo que comenzara a jadear a un más. Lo vi alejarse por un momento y sin apartar su mirada de la mía se desnudo, quise levantarme y hacerlo yo misma pero me tenía hipnotizada, no pude moverme solo disfrute ver como con movimientos delicados apartaba cada prenda de su cuerpo.

Una vez desnudo continúo con el recorrido de besos y esta vez no me quede solo sintiendo, comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo y besarlo, deje que él permaneciera recostado mientras yo besaba cada rincón de él.

Ambos gemíamos, ya no queríamos más juegos previos, nos necesitábamos…

Se sentó en la cama y tomándome de las caderas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho me penetro, su miembro poco a poco fue llenándome, mi mente se sentía desconectada, el placer ocupaba todo en ese momento. Era un vaivén lento al inicio.

Después de unos momentos lo sentí recostarse y mi cuerpo siguió así montándolo y sintiéndolo aun más dentro de mí, sin darme mucho tiempo a acostumbrarme al ritmo me tomo por los hombros y me recostó sobre su cuerpo, no supe que paso pero el placer creció al doble, mis caderas tomaron vida propia haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más rápidas, todo mi cuerpo estaba loco por las sensaciones, acababa de tocar un punto que no había tocado y era simplemente exquisito.

Mi vientre comenzó a arder y las paredes de mi vagina comenzaron a cerrarse, Edward parecía estar al límite y con una de sus manos acaricio mi clítoris de tal forma que mis gemidos se volvieron gritos, no pude más y me deje llevar por el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Estuve un largo tiempo así, con mi cuerpo sin responder y la respiración agitada, Edward me besaba la espalada y acariciaba mi estomago con una mano y mi mejilla con la otra, las zonas más afectadas por sus golpes, pero yo me sentía en las nubes y no precisamente soñando cosas lindas.

No podía entender y me sentía algo shockeada, solo una parte de mi hizo click y es que desde hace varios meses él mencionaba cosas sobre protegernos, me comentaba sobre tener que tomar medidas extremas para que alguien pueda permanecer a tu lado, siempre escuchaba lo que me decía hablaba sobre miles de cosas y casi siempre yo permanecía callada, incluso a veces creía que me desconectaba por completo y no era que lo ignorara más bien como si fuera una esponja y mi mente simplemente absorbía todo sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero ahora lo entendía, él hablaba de esto, él sabía que en algún momento algo como lo que paso hoy sucedería y solo estaba preparándome.

Me sentí realmente mal, una cruda moral llego de lleno dejándome con las defensas aun más bajas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo amaba, no quería denunciarlo, me horrorizaba el solo pensar en que este ser que amaba con cada parte de mi cuerpo y alma estuviera tras las rejas por mi culpa.

Nena ¿Qué tanto piensas? Me tienes nervioso.

En realidad no termino de entender nada de esto, te amo Edward pero tengo miedo Pude percibir que se tensó un poco y algo inquieto me alejo de su cuerpo y se sentó a mí lado, cuando vi que nervioso se paraba de la cama tome asiento para poder observarlo.

Su mirada penetro mis ojos, parecía perdido en mi mirada como si estuviera buscando algo, después de unos momentos salió del trance en el que se encontraba y se acerco a mí. Se hincó frente a mi cuerpo y hablo.

Bella lo lamento, sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal pero te amo, no te imaginas cuanto, perdóname soy un animal, pero te prometo que no pasara de nuevo, por favor perdóname.

Todo en mi cabeza estaba en caos, me estaba pidiendo perdón, antes de pedirlo me había hecho el amor de una manera diferente como si quisiera compensar sus acciones, me sentía confundida pero quise darle una segunda oportunidad.

Por favor, Edward, cuando sientas que algo va mal con nosotros acércate a mí y hablémoslo, pero te pido que no tomes este tipo de medidas, desde el inicio hemos sido unidos y la confianza siempre ha sido la clave, no perdamos eso, claro que te perdono pero prométeme que no abra algo como esto otra vez.

Claro que nunca pasara de nuevo preciosa, te amo- Nos besamos de manera tierna y lenta, lo había perdonado, pero yo misma no podía perdonarme.

Cuando Edward se fue mi cuerpo comenzó a doler, fue extraño mientras estuve a su lado no sentía dolor. Fue entonces que me derrumbe, caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, acababa de dar luz verde para seguir con algo que podía dañarme, estaba frustrada y llena de angustia, ahora entendía el significado de soledad, en esos momentos veía lo que había dejado en Forks, porque aunque era una familia disfuncional, al final de cuentas era mi familia.

Llore como nunca había llorado, cada lágrima incrementaba el dolor en vez de darme un poco de alivio, sufrí completamente esa noche hasta que la agonía de mi llanto y mi dolor me hicieron caer en un sueño profundo.

Las cosas en nuestra relación fueron normalmente de algún modo, el primer mes después de ese encuentro fue como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos cuando estábamos juntos; cuando me quedaba sola llegaban los remordimientos, aun me sentía mal, mi autoconfianza y autoestima cayeron de tal forma que cada día me sentía peor, solo me arreglaba para que los demás no notaran que algo había cambiado y para que Edward también lo creyera, aunque él me conocía y yo sabía que él estaba seguro de que yo no estaba bien. No dijo nada al respecto, simplemente lo dejo pasar.

Otro motivo para sentirme pésimo era la idea de querer demostrar algo a los demás, ahora sentía que había tomado la actitud que tanto criticaba en mis padres.

La vida se empeño en jugarme malas pasadas y lo entendí más durante los siguientes meses, las cosas que estaban bien dejaron de estarlas, Edward tomo una actitud más defensiva ante mí, siempre que algo le molestaba veía el modo de estar a solas conmigo y por lo menos mi rostro sufría las consecuencias, cachetadas, apretones en los brazos que provocaban moretes que duraban días, incluso puñetazos en el ojo.

Hubo más golpizas en mi departamento, cuando una situación se salía de control ese era el lugar donde terminábamos para que él sacara sus frustraciones con mi cuerpo.

Estaba exhausta de esta situación, siempre era la misma promesa, "te prometo que no volverá a pasar", las mismas palabras, las mismas mentiras.

A pesar de todo y aunque pareciera una tontería yo estaba totalmente segura de que Edward me amaba, su mirada no cambiaba, era la misma mirada que me regalo la primera vez que me dijo 'te amo'…

Otro día memorable fue durante un evento que jamás imagine saldría de ese modo.

Un viernes casi al finalizar el horario laboral los padres de Edward se acercaron a mí y me invitaron a cenar a su casa el sábado, me comentaron que estaban festejando su aniversario número 22 y que era algo intimo, solo con sus hijos y sus parejas. No dude en aceptar y me sentí segura al ver que Edward parecía contento con la idea de estar ambos cerca de su familia.

La noche del evento llego y con ella algunas decepciones.

Ese día me arregle de manera especial, maquille mi rostro casi como todos los días solo diferenciaban las sombras en mis ojos un poco más oscuras, me coloque un vestido negro cuello bandeja con manga corta, y la falda era ajustada por debajo de media pierna. Mi intensión era verme linda para el hombre que amo, pero una vez más mis intensiones no bastaron…

Habíamos decidido encontrarnos en su casa y él me traería de vuelta a mi departamento.

A mi llegada fui recibida por caras amables y sonrisas sinceras, solo al encontrar cierta mirada verde heló mi sangre, la rabia que estaba conteniendo hizo que mis rodillas temblaran, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no pude hacerlo.

De un momento a otro su expresión cambio, pasamos una cena agradable entre bromas de su tío Emmett y ocurrencias de Alice, Rosalie fue amable y simpática y por su parte Jasper dejo su seriedad un poco de lado y entablo una conversación conmigo sobre un proyecto nuevo que nos habían encomendado.

Llegada la hora de retirarme, Edward me llevo de la mano y con una sonrisa genuina en su cara.

Linda sorpresa me lleve al llegar al Volvo...

Así que ahora nos maquillamos y vestimos como una cualquiera Mi corazón se detuvo, esto no terminaría bien y era ingenua creyendo que la amenazante mirada de horas atrás seria cosa del momento.

Edward, solo quise arreglarme un poco para ti.

¿Para mí Isabella? Sonriendo con mi cuñado, riendo con los chistes idiotas de mi padre, ¿en verdad crees que soy tan imbécil? ¡Toda la noche te comportaste como una maldita ofrecida y esperas que crea ¿que todo este disfraz era para mí? Al escuchar como grito la última frase todo mi cuerpo se erizo.

Amor, yo no haría algo así yo te… Fue imposible seguir hablando, mi quijada se desencajo en el momento que una fuerte cachetada resonó en mi mejilla izquierda, una lágrima rodo por la misma mejilla, una lágrima solitaria, tan solitaria como yo.

¿Estas feliz? Ahora mi familia me vera como el idiota que soy por estar con una mujerzuela No pude contestar nada en ese momento tomo con ambas manos mi cara y con sus pulgares presiono mis ojos para correr el maquillaje hacia los lados, hizo lo mismo con mi boca y cuando soltó mi rostro y yo esperaba que la discusión no fuera más lejos simplemente volví a ser ingenua.

¿Quieres parecer una cualquiera? Te ayudare con eso En un acto rápido con sus manos, desgarro una de las mangas de mi vestido y al instante hizo lo mismo con la parte de la falda, dejándola casi hasta mi cadera.

Edward por favor no sigas, no fui mi intensión Hasta ese momento que escuche mi voz caí en la cuenta que estaba llorando desesperadamente, temblaba y estaba asustada, tenía miedo.

Nos vamos a tu departamento y ahí nos arreglamos.

Subimos al coche y la llegada al que ya no sentía como mi hogar fue rápido. Subimos rápidamente las escaleras y al entrar fue como entrar al lugar de las torturas, ahora tocaba mi condena.

Ya no hubo palabras, todo se resumió a golpes. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la puerta fui empujada de tal manera que termine tirada en el piso con las manos adoloridas y las rodillas en el mismo estado, mi cuerpo no me respondía quise levantarme pero no lo logre y cuando creí que podría hacerlo él fue más rápido. Tomándome del cabello me llevo arrastrando hasta la cocina.

¡Escúchame bien, no quiero volver a ver ese maldito maquillaje corriente, Isabella! Gritos, siempre eran gritos.

Sabía que contestar solo traía más heridas así que simplemente calle…

Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, la cual me arrojo a la cara y con sus manos comenzó a tallar los ojos, mejillas y labios.

¡Y este vestido de prostituta va a la basura! Tomando la tela del escote lo rasgo hasta que lo saco de mi cuerpo, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos lo arrojo al recipiente de la basura y me dirigió una mirada llena de ira.

Esa noche fue la más dolorosa que he vivido, aún más que la primera vez que me golpeo, esta vez casi todo mi cuerpo fue pateado al grado de tener que curar las heridas que sangraban después de la partida de Edward.

Mis brazos estaban inflamados por la cantidad de golpes y mis piernas no estaban en mejor estado, solo mi cara corrió con buena suerte ahí solo un moretón estaba en la mejilla que cacheteo y parecía que se borraría pronto, al menos podría ir a trabajar sin ser notoria, mi estomago tampoco estaba bien, llegue a creer que una costilla podía estar rota, pero cuando paso un poco el dolor simplemente lo deje pasar.

La noche fue aún más larga que otras noches, ahora no le veía el sentido a nada, simplemente quería desaparecer, pero mi cobardía no me permitía hacer ni siquiera eso.

La mañana siguiente alguien llamo a mi puerta, era él, el dueño de mi corazón y de mi dolor.

Vengo a ver cómo estas y a cuidarte.

No te preocupes estoy bien la mentira más grande de todas.

Amor, déjame curarte esa mirada era la que no me dejaba poner un fin. Asentí como la idiota que era, como la cobarde que jamás creí ser.

Me llevo al baño tomando mi mano con delicadeza ya que mis dedos estaban también inflamados por uno de los pisotones de ayer.

Permanecimos de pie, Edward comenzó a desnudarme y yo solo me aferre con los ojos cerrados a pensar que esto no estaba sucediendo, tenía que pensar que era una pesadilla y que mi relación era como hasta hace un año atrás, que era como cuando nos amábamos sin heridas de por medio.

Una vez tuvo todo mi cuerpo desnudo por completo escuche como comenzaba a llenar la tina, no espero a que llenara mucho, tomo mis brazos con cuidado y me guio para que entrara, con delicadeza lavó mis heridas, al finalizar seco mi cuerpo como si se tratara de la pieza más delicada, como si estuviera limpiando algo que amaba como a nada más. Abrí mis ojos, quería encontrar su mirada para saber que pasaba, sus ojos me darían alguna pista de lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo.

Encontré amor, me miraba con devoción, como miras a quien quieres tener a tu lado para siempre.

Me llevo a la cama y recostándome en el centro de la misma, beso mi cuerpo, cada golpe fue besado, cuando estuvo a la altura de mi rostro tomo mis labios y los beso delicadamente, no pude evitar soltar un quejido cuando recargo un poco su cuerpo en mi, era algo simplemente inevitable, las heridas estaban recientes y todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si ardiera.

Te amo mi Bella, eres mi vida entera perdóname, esta vez será la última Dijo sobre mis labios.

Se desnudo en un instante. Yo solo lo observaba no podía hacer mucho en mi estado, pero mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba a sus besos y caricias, era algo que no controlaba.

Hare que olvides el dolor, te prometo que después de hoy nada de esto volverá a ocurrir.

Despacio se coloco entre mis piernas y antes que nada volvió a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus manos, su boca se aferro a mis pechos besando y lamiendo mis senos, las sensaciones eran simplemente deliciosas, pero el dolor no se iba…

Volvió a besarme y en ese momento entro de forma lenta y delicada en mí, me sentí en casa.

Sus movimientos en todo momento fueron dulces, aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas pero aun así no me lastimo.

Hicimos el amor solo una vez pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez parecía que algo más pasaba, sus caricias fueron distintas.

Cuando Edward se fue, no tuve fuerzas para llorar, tome un termómetro y como lo sospechaba tenía algo de temperatura, tome una pastilla que estaba segura ayudaría y dormí lo que quedaba de la tarde y toda la noche.

Al día siguiente tenía trabajo pero no podía ir en este estado, ya estaba pasando un poco el dolor, pero no quería asistir, llame para decir que me sentía un poco mal y que faltaría. Agradecí que esa tarde Edward me diera mi espacio y no llamara.

Por alguna razón cuando estaba cocinando algo para mi almuerzo observe el calendario que tenía en el refrigerador, en cinco días era el día de San Valentín, el día que las personas enamoradas hacen mil cosas para demostrar amor, me invadió una melancolía terrible, deje lo que estaba haciendo y me fui a la sala, sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana me dedique a observar como la ciudad seguía su curso, nadie era consciente de lo que me pasaba, no existía una persona que en verdad estuviera interesada, mis padres no llamaban, siempre yo les hablaba y hacia meses que no lo hacía.

No veía una salida, estaba con la vida estancada y no sabía cómo salir del hoyo, las fuerzas se estaban acabando y no encontraba la manera de fortalecerme de nuevo.

La semana transcurrió, Edward había llamado el martes diciendo que tendría que salir de la ciudad pero que volvería antes del sábado, antes del día del amor.

Cuando llego el tan esperado sábado para todas las parejas, yo simplemente me limite a hacer las compras de mi alacena. El hombre que llenaba mis pensamientos y que amaba seguía sin dar señales de vida.

El sábado en la tarde el timbre sonó y me dispuse a abrir, solo podía ser él.

Lo encontré ahí con su cara llena de tristeza y con una mirada que hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza por la preocupación.

¿Qué paso Edward? Me estas asustando.

Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

Lo deje pasar, estaba nerviosa, era como si pudiera volverme loca si no me explicaba lo que pasaba.

Amor necesito que hablemos de algo importante, más bien quiero que me dejes hablar Dijo con la voz quebrada

Sabes que siempre lo hago, ¿quieres algo de tomar, amor?

No, mi vida, hoy solo quiero que me escuches.

Estábamos sentados en la sala la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y me dejaba admirar todo el perfecto rostro del hombre al que le había regalado cada parte de mi ser.

Bella, esta semana no salí de viaje, estuve todos los días encerrado en mi cuarto pensando, ya no puedo hacerte esto, te amo más de lo que llegue a imaginar, después de ver tu hermoso cuerpo destrozado por mi maldita culpa no lo soporte sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas, veía el dolor en su mirada y la tristeza en su rostro.

Perdóname mi vida, pero ya no debemos estar juntos, ya no puedo hacerte daño, ya no quiero verte sufrir, decidí irme, iré con un especialista y mi padre me apoyara en un proyecto en Europa, así ya no estaré cerca para causarte más dolor Estaba en shock, sabía que él tenía razón, solo si poníamos tierra de por medio podríamos sobrevivir a todo esto. Quise hablar pero no lo permitió.

Por favor… solo escúchame, te amo mi vida, eres lo mejor que me paso, pero no puedo vivir con la incertidumbre de un día hacerte algo peor, que mueras en mis manos y no haya vuelta a atrás, te amo y no puedo permitir que eso pase, estoy enfermo, mi vida no fue fácil, pero no puedo seguir como si nada, dejando que tu pagues las consecuencias… no es justo en ese momento se derrumbó, estaba en el suelo arrodillado abrazando mi cuerpo pidiéndome así perdón por todo, no lo estaba diciendo, su cuerpo decía todo.

Esta es la última vez que puedo sentirme entre tus brazos mi preciosa, sé que todo fue mi culpa, que deje que mi maldito pasado me hiciera posesivo, pero en cada momento sentía que te irías como Esme y jamás sabría de ti, te dañe y nunca me perdonare por eso, pero te doy la libertad que mereces y con el corazón en la mano deseo que encuentres a una persona que de verdad te merezca, te amo mi hermosa Bella… Nos fundimos en el último beso, el beso más hermoso y triste, el beso del adiós.

Lloramos juntos, enterramos una relación que nos destruyo poco a poco, que nos quito una parte importante de nuestra alma.

El amor de mi vida, el hombre al que soñé hacer padre, con el que soñé morir algún día se iba para no volver. Pero se iba dejándome una valiosa lección, esa tarde me enseño que el amor verdadero rompe barreras, quita vendas que impiden ver, esa tarde Edward Cullen me demostró cuanto me amaba, a pesar del dolor de ambos, ese fue el ultimo regalo de San Valentín que recibí de él.

Era lo mejor, no podíamos seguir en una relación en la que nunca habría paz ni tranquilidad.

Cuando salió por mi puerta las lagrimas seguían presentes, lleve de nuevo una silla hasta la ventana de mi sala y contemple el crepúsculo, llorando por mi amor, por mi ya libre corazón.

Perdone sus errores, perdone mis errores, ese día, ese melancólico y solitario San Valentín libere mi alma y mi ser. Me quede con el paladar lleno de sabor agridulce, agrio por los momentos tan tristes y dolorosos, dulce porque a pesar de todo yo sabía que él me amaba y yo igual a él.

Amaría por siempre a Edward Cullen, pero por que lo amaba lo mejor era dejarlo ir…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

*Canción recomendada para el final de la historia: My Immortal-Evanescence

*Con esta historia no quiero decir que apoyo la violencia en el noviazgo chicas, solo es fantasía. Desgraciadamente existen chicas que soportan este tipo de crueldad y no es sano hacer eso. Pero quiero dejar bien claro que para nada estoy de acuerdo con cosas así.

* * *

><p><strong>A quienes entren a leer la historia muchisimas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer!<strong>  
><strong>Subí la historia tal cual la envie para el concurso, gracias al jurado me di cuenta de varios errores y la modificare un poco, quiza con una continuacion, todo dependera de la aceptación de la historia.<strong>

**¿Me cuentan que les parecio? **

**Sus opiniones son muy importantes ;)**

**Saludos... JAZ **


End file.
